Syaoran's Return
by Totally Alone
Summary: It had been eight long years since Syaoran had departed to Hong Kong, leaving Sakura with a promise to return. When Sakura decides to visit their secret garden, she is greeted by a pleasant surprise. Songfic, oneshot.


Hello readers! This is my first fic, and my first shot at a CCS fic, and also my first dabble at a songfic. Hopefully, it will turn out to be all right. Whew! Three in one! -giggles-

Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, nor the song entitled Come to My Garden from the novel The Secret Garden.**

_CARD-CAPTOR-SAKURA_

"Thank you." Sakura smiled graciously at the postman, a gentle hand holding several envelopes. The young man inclined his head and revved up his motorcycle. Sakura watched him leave before going into her house.

Once inside, she glanced through the mail she received, a small glimmer of hope burning in her heart. Was there any news from _him_?

There was a letter from a company whose shares she had bought, and a letter from her father, who was currently residing in Tokyo. Then there were several brochures promoting new stores and sales at various shopping malls. She leafed through them with something close to impatience, fingers trembling and butterflies fluttering madly in the pit of her stomach.

Her heart drooped when she saw no letter from him. Sakura sighed. Then again, he had not written to her in years, not since he had departed for Hong Kong with a promise to return. Sakura had clung to it as though her life depended on it, but now she had learned to stand on her own and leave the past where it should be: in the past.

Now she was Kinomoto Sakura, a young woman in full bloom with a promising career as a model ahead of her. Little by little she had learned to let go of her blissful memories with him and move on with life, but there was always a tiny piece of her dwelling in her beautiful past, the days where she would spend entire days with him and Tomoyo.

Her deep emerald eyes, once so lively and full of life, was now dulled with sorrow and despair. She masked her feelings well whenever she was in the presence of her friends and in public, but her eyes told all. Luckily, Tomoyo was too busy going out with Eriol to realize her friend's misery.

Many a time she had collapsed and wept into her pillow when her emotions started to get the better of her. She moaned of a love lost and of a promise waiting to be fulfilled. Oh yes, she had Syaoran's promise that he would return, but it did not stop her from hurting.

Eight long years she had waited for him. Eight long years of pining and suffering, and of missing his comforting presence as well as his intoxicating amber eyes.

She missed him…she missed him so much.

It felt as though her heart was ripped out from her chest. But of course, she had given her heart to him a long time ago, ever since he had yelled out her name when she had fallen out of the lift.

That was the sole reason why she never went out on dates and crushed on any other guy after he had left, unlike the rest of her girlfriends, yes, even Tomoyo. Many boys had asked her out on dates, but she had politely declined them all.

When asked why, her answer was always the same. "I'm waiting for someone," she would quip cheerfully. Her short reply always brought more pain to her damaged soul each time it was repeated…because it reminded her painfully of _him_.

Li Syaoran, the heir to numerous riches and the destined leader of the formidable Li Clan. One feared by all because of who he was and admired in school for being one of the hottest boys there.

But she did not want all of those. She did not want the fame that came with his title, nor his family riches. No, she did not want any of it.

She wanted _him_. She would be content as long as he was by her side. To succumb once more to his loving embrace and drown in his handsome amber eyes. To stay by his side without a care in the world.

_Syaoran…I miss you._

Sakura sniffed and brushed away the tears that had collected at the tips of her eyelashes, forgetting about the letters in her hand. They fluttered down to the floor and settled down with a soft rustling noise.

The woman sighed and bent down to pick them up. Holding them in a messy pile in her arms, she proceeded up the stairs.

Suddenly something caught her attention and she turned to see a small piece of paper flit down to rest on the bottom stair. Sakura sighed. Now she had to go down and retrieve it again.

She quickly descended the staircase and reached out for the piece of paper, which turned out to be a dainty card adorned with peonies. Sakura flipped it curiously between two of her fingers, examining the intricate pictures along the sidelines of the card.

….

_Clusters of crocus, purple and gold._

_Blankets of pansies, up from the cold._

_Lilies and iris, safe from the chill._

_Safe in my garden, snowdrops so still._

….

Finally, after contemplating the card, she flipped it open.

_**Come to the garden at five today.**_

Sakura stared at the short message. There was no signature beneath it, which led to her suspicion of the writer's anonymity. Who was it exactly?

As for the garden…well, there were many gardens in the quaint little town of Tomoeda, but Sakura had only one place in mind. A little copse enclosed by slender trees, hidden from prying eyes. It was filled to bursting with blooms of every species, from purple crocuses to red roses.

She remembered it very well indeed. The mere thought of forgetting it was absurd, for that little copse was where they had spent their childhood days admiring the multi-coloured flowers. She vividly remembered a dumbstruck Syaoran standing stock-still as she placed a peony crown on his head.

Sakura shook herself out of her past to dwell once more on the mysterious message. Should she comply? Or should she stay at home? It could have been a hoax, after all, a prank played by the children of the neighbourhood.

But what if it was genuine? What if the reason the writer wanted to meet her was urgent and needed immediate attention?

Inhaling the perfume that accompanied the card, she decided to go anyway. Who knows, it might take her mind off him for a while.

….

_Come to my garden, nestled in the hill._

_There I'll keep you safe beside me._

….

Sakura pulled a pair of indigo boots that hugged her calves over her feet, grunting slightly with the effort. She did not know why, but her fingers were trembling with excitement for what lay ahead.

Opening her door, she took care to lock it and started off on her trip to the coveted garden, a paradise shared between the two of them alone.

….

_Come to my garden, rest there in my arms._

_There I'll see you safely grown and on…your…way!_

….

She could not keep still. Her heart was beating rapidly with desire and anticipation. Why? Why was her heart tugging at her so?

Sakura giggled. Well, why not let her heart show the way? So she closed her eyes and started forwards. Soon she was skipping up the sidewalk with joy. She felt like a teenager again, free from the burdens of her working life.

Her worries and sorrow were blown away by the wind that whipped past her face, leaving her with a sense of lightness she had not experienced in a long while. For a moment she envisioned Syaoran walking with her, hand in hand as she laughed and skipped like a child.

She wished…oh, she wished it was true….

….

_Stay there in my garden, where love grows free and wild…_

_Come to my garden; come, sweet child._

_Lift me up_

_And lead me to the garden!_

_Where life begins anew…_

_Where I'll find you_

_And I'll find you love me too._

….

Sakura laughed aloud, wavy brown hair billowing in the wind. The wind seemed to invite her to join them in their little dance judging by the way it tugged at her clothes. She accepted readily.

She felt so carefree. Finally, after eight years of suffering, she was returning to their secret garden, where all of it began. Back to where she and Syaoran had confessed their love for the other, and to where they once spent their time lazing about among the flowers.

_Today,_ she resolved. _Today, I will face my feelings for him. Love him or leave him, it will all be resolved today._

_I will put an end to my misery where it all began…in our secret garden._

….

_Lift me up and lead me to the garden,_

_Where love grows deep…and true._

….

A gust of wind brought along a waft of flowers and fresh leaves. Sakura inhaled it joyfully. The scent of dozens of flowers mingling with the fresh air really lifted her spirits. Why, oh why, did she not come here to soothe her troubled soul before?

The reason was simple: the copse held far too many bittersweet memories of her and Syaoran.

A giggle escaped her lips and she twirled about, arms spread wide. The wind rushed past her and tied knots in her silky locks, but she ignored it and enjoyed the soothing breeze instead.

This was bliss…. With a huge smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes that had not been there for years, Sakura bounced over to the middle of the colourful field of flowers, reminiscing once more the times she had shared with her friend.

She could almost feel his presence here. She could recall him smiling at her childish antics as a comforting breeze ran through his chestnut hair and blew the scent of flowers across his face.

They had been so carefree then…if they knew what they knew now, would they have fallen for the other? Would he have fallen for her like she did him?

….

_Where I'll tell you_

_Where I'll show you_

_My new life, I will live…for you._

_I shall see you in your garden_

_And spring will come and stay._

_Lift me up and lead me to the garden,_

_Come, sweet day._

….

Sakura froze in her steps, knee-deep in flowers of various species, thriving wild on rich soil. Roses bent their pretty heads as though in welcome and dandelions threw their fluffy seeds into the air as confetti.

It was a breathtaking sight to behold, but even more so was the main attraction of their quaint secret garden.

"Oh…my…God." The words escaped her lips and were carried away by the wind. The entire world was silent. The sound of the wind playing among the blooms was the only source of noise there, albeit a calming one.

Something lying half-hidden in the flowers stirred. A moment later a pair of sharp amber eyes met her gaze, accompanied by the tanned face and cheeky – and very hot – grin that could only belong to one person – Li Syaoran.

"Hello, Sakura," he said softly, locking gazes with the awestruck female. Sakura was speechless.

….

_Come to my garden,_

_Rest there in my arms._

_There I'll see you safely grown and on…your…way!_

….

"Sy…Syaoran," she whispered helplessly. He grinned at her, taking her breath away. He had grown really handsome in the span of eight years. Gone was the gangly boy who was always awkward whenever he was around her, to be replaced by a handsome young man with casual brown locks cascading over his face. Mischievous amber eyes peeked out from beneath them, begging for a chance to play.

Sakura's gaze traveled downwards, taking in his well-built muscles and the way his skin seemed to stretch tautly over them. She could see it at first glance. This Syaoran was strong. His aura clearly said, "Don't mess with me, or else…"

The man nodded. "Yes. I kept my promise – Oof!"

He grunted and fell backwards as Sakura tackled him into a bear hug, happy tears streaming down her face. Mother-of-pearls glistened in the dying sun, sparkling in all their glory. Pearls of crystalline tears shed by Sakura.

But they were not tears born from sorrow. They were proof of her ultimate joy of finally being reunited with the one she loved.

"Syaoran I missed you!" she sobbed into his chest, taking in its toughness and the scent of soap lingering around his muscular body. Her fingers curled round his jacket and refused to relinquish their hold.

Syaoran grinned and ran a gentle hand through her brown locks.

"I'm back," he whispered in her ear, "and I will never leave you, ever again."

Sakura hugged him tightly, her tears falling fast. She sobbed continuously, hiccupping time and again as she tried to stem the flow of tears.

She was so happy. _He was back._ Nothing could match the joy she felt upon seeing him again, nothing at all.

A gentle hand reached down and brushed away her tears. Syaoran smiled at her, a radiant smile that brightened up her life and repaired her tarnished soul.

Once again, Sakura was a whole, completed by the presence of the one she loved.

….

_I shall see you in my garden,_

_Where love grows free and wild._

_Come to my garden; come, sweet child._

….

A gentle breeze surrounded the two lovers, worshipping their love. Petals were blown about in the wind and encircled them. A lone nightingale sang its song, a sweet yet haunting melody resonating in the cold night air.

Syaoran and Sakura were unaware of the changes in their surroundings, blissfully locked in a loving gaze. Everything else melted away into oblivion. Nothing mattered as much as their counterpart at the moment.

Suddenly Syaoran dived down and brought Sakura closer to him. Their faces were now inches apart. Sakura could feel his warm breath going down her neck. It gave her a pleasant chill.

Sakura shuddered, her fingers running through his hair. She picked out a lone peony bloom that had wedged itself in the thatch of chestnut locks, giggling as she waved it before his face.

His reaction caught her unprepared.

His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss, savouring the scent of cherry blossom that lingered around her skin. Syaoran closed his eyes and submitted himself to her love.

Snaking her arms round his neck, she deepened the kiss, taking in every moment of their precious kiss with hunger evident in her actions.

Finally they were forced to break apart to gasp for air. Sakura was left breathless – literally. Her one and only love had kissed her! She was on cloud nine. Now _this_ was bliss….

All of a sudden Syaoran kneeled on one knee, deep amber eyes searching her surprised face. He grinned and pulled out a bouquet of exquisite peonies and roses of the deepest red, dotted by the occasional cherry blossom Sakura was named after.

"Sakura…"

….

_Come to my garden,_

_Come, sweet day…_

….

"Will you marry me?"

Sakura's emerald orbs sparkled with tears of joy. A happy smile graced her lips as a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

Plucking the bouquet out of his hands, she whispered the single word he had longed to hear:

"Yes."

Syaoran smiled with relief and equal elation as he produced a velvet box from his trouser pocket. Opening it, he removed a diamond ring from the case and slipped it onto her finger.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too…"

….

_Oo..._

_oo…oooh._

_(humming)_

….

-

-

-

So did you enjoy it? I hope you did.

Care to leave a review? Normal reviews, critism, flames, all are welcome. Anything to help me improve on my writing skills.

Well, bye!


End file.
